Friend Like Me
Friend Like Me is a song featured in Aladdin, and later in Aladdin: The Musical. Context and Summmary Shortly after Aladdin has rubbed the Genie's Lamp and released him, the exuberant immortal being bursts into song in an effort to explain who he is and what he can do for Aladdin through the three wishes. Lyrics ::Genie (spoken) :' ''Master! I don't think you quite realize what you've got here… So why don't you just ruminate whilst I illuminate the possibilities?… ::(sung) Well Ali Baba had them Forty Thieves, ::Sheherazade had a thousand tales… ::But Master, you're in luck, 'cause, up your sleeve, ::You've got a brand of magic that never fails! ::You got some power in your corner now, ::Some heavy ammunition in your camp! ::You've got some punch! Pizzaz! Yahoo! And how! ::See? All you've got to do is rub that lamp… ::And I'll say: ::“Mister Aladdin, sir, what will your pleasure be? ::Let me take your order, jut it down…” ::You ain't never had a friend like me! ::Life is your restaurant… ::And I'm your maître d’! ::Come on, whisper what it is you want — ::You ain't never had a friend like me! ::Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service — ::You're the boss! The king! The shah! ::Say what you wish: it's yours! True dish! ::How about a little more Baklava………? ::Have some of Column A, ::Try all of Column B! ::I'm in the mood to help you, dude! ::You ain't never had a friend like me… ::Genie's Hands''' Wah-hah-hah! ::Genie: Moh, mah! ::Genie's Hands: Wah-ah-ah! ::Genie: No, no! ::Genie's Hands: Wah-ah-aah! ::Genie: Nah-ah-nah— ::Nah-eeh-nah-eeh-chu-kah-''bah''! ::Can your friends do this? ::Can you friends do that? ::Can your friends pull this… ::Out of their little haaaaat!? ::Can your friends go— ::FWOOOOOH! ::(spoken) Well looky-here. ::(sung) Can your friends go: ::“Abracadabra! Let her rip!" ::And the make the sucker disappear?! ::So don't just sit there, slack-jawed, buggy-eyed! ::I'm here to answer all your midday prayers! ::You've got me, bona fide, certified! ::You've got a Genie for a chargé d'affaires!… ::I've got a powerful urge to help you out! ::So what do you wish? I really want to know!!… ::You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt… ::Well all you've got to do is rub like so, and-oh-oooh… ::"Mister Aladdin sir, have a wish, or two, or three!" ::I'm on the job, you big nabob! ::You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, ::You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, ::You ain't ::Never ::Had a ::Friend ::Like ::MEEEEEEEEE!!! ::Yah-ah-ah! ::(Elephants trumpeting.) ::Wah-ah-ah! ::You ain't never had a friend like me! (Hah!) Behind the scenes Friend Like Me’s visuals were the first musical number to be completed. This was before a few changes to the film's story were made, hence why the Genie references Aladdin's eventually-deleted "friends" several times, and why Aladdin's character design is somewhat different in a few scenes, making him look a few years younger — reflecting the fact that he was still a teenager in the original draft until a producer vetoed it because romance between teenagers was considered inappropriate. Category:Songs